


Lucid Dreams

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel-centric, Fanvids, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "I want you to live this new life to the fullest. Find a wife. Make babies. And when you die and your soul comes to Heaven, find me. Tell me your story."Post-S8 AU. Metatron erases Cas's memories, then puts him on Earth to live out his life. When Cas dies, he goes back to Heaven and Metatron has Cas tell him his 'story.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Lucid Dreams" by Franz Ferdinand


End file.
